When Life Gives You Fluff
by Ecanus
Summary: A sequel to 'A Little bit of Fluff' that takes place eight years after Katara and Aang have been married.
1. Old Friends

**Prologue:**

Aang and Katara have been married for eight years now. They have two children, twins, a son Liam and a daughter Trinity who are now six years of age. Though Liam is a water bender, he has the personality of an air bender, he is very energetic, unable to sit still for very long, always has to be doing something, has a short attention span, and very often gets himself into trouble, he also has somewhat of a short temper which he may have inherited from Katara. Liam is about average in his bending skills but he is right about where he should be for his age. He is also very independent and likes to do things on his own. Trinity on the other hand or Trini as she is mostly called is practically Liam's polar opposite, she is an exceptionally skilled air bender. She also has a much more calm and relaxed personality then does her brother Liam. Trinity is also a very intelligent and inquisitive little girl. She is always observing things, taking in her surroundings and asking questions about everything. Trinity is also a Momma's girl always around Katara and a bit of a whiner at times.

Though Aang and Katara's permanent residence is in the South Pole, the family spends most of their time traveling, as Aang still has his Avatar duties to maintain. At the moment they are visiting with Fire Lord Zuko. Though Aang did have some business with the Fire Nation this is mostly a vacation, a visit with an old friend.

Fire Lord Zuko loves the kids, he connects mostly with Liam as the boy reminds him of himself when he was young. Zuko finds himself reminiscing about his uncle Iroh and his mother and at times even Azula. While he enjoys playing uncle to the Avatar's children at the same time he begins to long for a family of his own. Both Aang and Katara notice this and start to worry about their friend.

B.T.W: As far as ages go: this is eight years after A Little Bit of Fluff so Aang is 28, Katara is 30, Zuko would be32, Sokka and Myoshi are both 31, and Ky-Li would be 7

And as mentioned the twins are 6

**Chapter 1: Old Friends**

Katara sat upon a bright red blanket in the middle of the palace gardens very much enjoying the warmer climate of the Fire Nation. She sighed in content and gazed upward into the bright sunlight allowing its comforting rays to warm her face. The idea of being able to sit outside during the winter was absolutely wonderful to her, not to mention being able to sit surrounded by the lush greens, reds and pinks of the beautiful garden foliage. It was such a contrast to the frozen and colorless South Pole. She smiled to herself; one of the perks of being married to the Avatar was being able to escape the bland of home with the excuse of duty.

She did, however, feel a slight bit guilty knowing that the rest of her family was still stuck back at home suffering through the harsh winter months in the South Pole while she and Aang had managed to escape to this paradise. Katara couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of considering the Fire Nation as a paradise. She could remember, after all, not to long ago when the idea of even passing within a hundred miles of any Fire Nation island could result in disastrous consequences. Times had certainly changed since the end of the war. At last peace had become a way of life. Of course small squabbles did arise occasionally between communities but nothing compared to the world war that she had grown up with. But this was to be expected. After all, everyone was still adjusting to this new found peace. No one expected it to come easily. That's why Aang was here after all, to help keep the peace, maintain the balance, and act as a mediator to the people.

"Guess who," a tiny voice suddenly interrupted her train of thought as a small pair of hands unexpectedly covered her eyes. Katara smiled.

"Hmmm," she said as she slowly reached up to the child's arms, "let me think…could it be…..TRINI!" She pulled her daughter forward and into her lap. The girl tumbled into Katara's arms in a fit of giggles.

"Momma," she cried, "how did you know?" Katara smiled down upon Trinity.

"Lucky guess," she chuckled. Trinity gazed up at her mother, her big gray eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"Hey Momma," she smiled, "look what I can do!" She enthusiastically leapt from Katara's lap and casually brushed her messy light brown curls from her eyes. She reached into the pocket of her little blue kimono and pulled out three glass marbles. She held the little glass orbs in her tiny palm and covered them with the other hand. She then held her tiny clasped hands out in front her mother. Katara just watched in both curiosity and amusement. Trinity focused her energy on her hands; she stuck her tongue out as she concentrated. Katara tried not to laugh at the humorous expression upon her face. Trinity then quickly lifted her hand and began to spin the marbles around quickly in a circle using air bending. She grinned at her mother in satisfaction.

"That's great Trini," Katara exclaimed excitedly, "did Daddy teach you that?" Trinity nodded innocently.

"No…I just learned it by myself," she grinned at her mother, "hey what's Liam and Uncle Zuko doing?" Trinity flopped down onto the soft blanket, leaned up on her elbows and gazed off in her brother's direction.

"Oh, Uncle Zuko is teaching Liam archery," Katara responded.

"What's archery," Trinity asked scratching her head. Katara shook her head in amusement.

"Why don't you just watch and see," she smiled.

Katara brought a hand to her forehead to shield her eyes from the bright sunlight and peered ahead of her in Zuko and Liam's direction. She smiled at the sight. It wasn't all that long ago after all that Zuko had been her and Aang's enemy. The feared Prince Zuko all attitude, no emotions; and now look at him, taking the time to teach their son archery and actually enjoying himself while doing it too! Katara shook her head in amusement. Where did this version of Zuko come from, this patient, and content version of Zuko? He even seemed to have a sense of humor at times. The twins brought out such a sweet side of him. Katara wondered why it was that he hadn't settled down yet, started a family. He seemed to be such a natural with the children.

Zuko knelt down at eye level with Liam straightening his tiny arms as he pulled back firmly on the bow and arrow. He followed his eyes along the arrow gazing ahead to the target.

"Keep it steady Liam," he said. Liam nodded he took a deep breath and held it. Zuko let his arms go and stood gazing down upon the boy.

"Concentrate on the target and when you're ready…release." Liam gazed ahead, one eye squeezed tightly shut, his little arms shaking just the slightest bit. Zuko just watched him studying his form.

"Steady," Zuko whispered. After a small pause that seemed like forever Liam let his hold on the arrow go. It sailed straight ahead striking the white ring just around the center red circle. Liam dropped his arms and smiled. Zuko looked down on him and grinned.

"Very nice Liam," he said. The boy grinned proudly with Zuko's praise. Just then Aang suddenly appeared at the entrance of the garden.

"That's it," Aang exclaimed happily stretching his arms over his head, "the last of my appearances in the fire nation, we can finally get on with our vacation." He grinned in relief.

"Daddy," both Liam and Trinity exclaimed at the sight of Aang. They both dropped what they were doing and ran to their father in excitement. Aang beamed at the sight of his children. He crouched down to their level and opened his arms wide. They both ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Hey you guys," he smiled, "what have you been up to all day?"

"Uncle Zuko was teaching me to shoot Daddy," Liam exclaimed.

"Is that right," Aang replied.

"Daddy, Daddy… look what I can do now, look," Trini exclaimed, she quickly pulled out her marbles and repeated her air bending trick for her father. Aang beamed with pride.

"Not bad," he said, "not bad at all."

Zuko looked on at Aang and the kids. He walked toward the target and began collecting the arrows. Katara slowly made her way over to him, picking up Liam's bow from the grass as she casually came up beside him. Zuko glanced briefly in her direction and smiled before once again turning to gaze upon Aang and the twin's.

"I've been ditched," he sighed smiling slightly. Katara smiled back at him and began to laugh.

"Oh Zuko, don't worry," she chuckled, "you are Liam's favorite uncle, next to Sokka, I'm sure he'll be back for more." Zuko smiled at her comment. Katara casually handed him the bow.

"You are so good with them Zuko," she smiled, "you would make a wonderful father, why haven't you settled down yet?"

Zuko silently gazed down upon the soft grass beneath his feet and then slowly turned his gaze back toward Aang and the kids.

"You sound like my advisors," he sighed in a somewhat failed attempt at humor, "They keep insisting that I need an heir." Katara just gazed at him curiously.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "am I putting my nose where it doesn't belong?" Zuko turned to her and smiled slightly.

"No, it's fine, it didn't bother me," he replied, "it's just…I really don't have any _good_ reason for not settling down by now…except…well…you know not everyone is as lucky as you and Aang."

"How so," she questioned.

"Come on," he grinned, "you two have known each other practically your whole lives…I've spent most of my life pushing everyone away." Katara smiled at him sympathetically, and reached for his hand.

"Zuko I know you've had a hard life, but you deserve just as much happiness as me and Aang, don't deprive yourself of that." Zuko nodded smiling slightly.

"Thanks Katara."

The two walked back to where Aang and the twins were. Aang was on his hands and knees now crawling around the grass with Liam and Trinity sitting upon his back giggling. Zuko and Katara paused to take in the humorous scene.

"The great and powerful Avatar," Zuko sighed. Katara just shook her head and they both began to laugh hysterically. Aang glanced up at his wife and friend briefly and winked at them.

"Uh Oh," he cried suddenly, "I don't think I can hold you guys much longer…I think I'm getting weak!"

"No Daddy," the two kids laughed, "don't loose us!" Suddenly Aang leaned to his side causing Liam and Trinity to fall from his back. They tumbled to the ground in a fit of laughter. Aang sat upon his knees gazing down at his children as they lay side by side, their faces red with laughter. He was suddenly distracted by a soft hand gently caressing the back of his neck. He glanced upward to see Katara standing beside him. He smiled at her lovingly and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hey beautiful," he said softly.

"So our vacation has officially started," she smiled. Aang nodded, a mischievous expression creeping across his face.

"No," he pulled her forward into his lap and kissed her lightly upon the lips," now it's officially started." He smiled.

"Ewwwwww," both Trinity and Liam exclaimed simultaneously sticking their tongues out at their parents.

"Hey," Aang cried raising an eyebrow at them in amusement. Katara just laughed.

Zuko gazed at the family in amusement. But watching them laugh and play he couldn't help but feel just a little bit sad. Their's was a kind of happiness that he had never experienced even in his own family as a child. The closest he'd ever come was with his Uncle Iroh and his Mother, but both of them had been tragically taken from him at a young age. He sighed heavily thinking back over Katara's words from earlier, 'you deserve to be happy, don't deprive yourself of that.' He wondered if it was possible, if he could ever really have the kind of life he now observed.

_That night_

In the large library of the palace Zuko sat across from Aang at the Pi-Cho board awaiting Aang's move. He rested his chin upon the palm of his hand and gazed at his friend in curiosity. He wondered how this man four years younger then he had gained so much. Not only had he single handedly brought an end to a century's long war and united the world in peace, but he had also managed to capture the heart of a very special woman along the way, a woman that had agreed to be his wife, and now he was the father of two beautiful and happy children. Zuko smirked slightly and ran his hand across the top of his head. It was strange for him to think of Aang as a father. He could still see the Avatar as that spirited fourteen year old boy, full of determination and preparing to take on the Fire Lord. Now this man sitting across from him had a family, he had new priorities, not that those didn't also include keeping the world at peace and in order as well, but his wife and his children were now the most important element in his life.

Aang sat in silence, fully concentrating upon the board. Zuko smirked slightly.

"Aang have I finally found your weakness," he joked. Aang glanced up at Zuko and grinned sarcastically.

"If only I had known," Zuko grinned, "I would have challenged you to a game of Pi-Cho on the first day we met."

"Excuses, excuses," Aang smirked. He placed his tile and gazed up at Zuko. Zuko shook his head and sighed.

"Not bad, not bad…for an amateur," he placed his own tile destroying Aang's tactic in a single play. Aang leaned back in his chair and sighed in defeat. Zuko chuckled.

"How about a rematch," Aang said suddenly leaning forward and raising an eyebrow at Zuko.

"A gluten for punishment are we Aang?" Zuko began to reset the board.

"So Aang," he questioned, glancing up to his friend, "how is everything, family life I mean?" Aang reached his hand over his head rubbing the back of his neck. He smiled at Zuko.

"Honestly," he paused, "it's great…Katara's wonderful, the kids are great….I don't think I've ever been happier, I have no idea how I ever got along without them, how about you Zuko, how's life as the Fire Lord. Zuko shrugged gazing back down upon the Pi-Cho board.

"All business I'm afraid, you know paper work and public appearances" Zuko sighed, "not nearly as exciting as the Navy I can tell you that." He glanced up at Aang.

"You know Aang, I'm thankful that the war is over now, but don't you ever miss the old days you know being on the run, always living in suspense, never knowing what's going to happen next." Aang smiled slightly at his friend.

"Maybe a little," Aang said, "but I certainly don't miss all the fighting." Zuko nodded.

"Besides," Aang smiled, "I think Liam and Trini are enough to keep me in suspense for the rest of my life." Zuko smirked at Aang's response.

"Hey Zuko when's the last time you've been away from the Fire Nation," Aang asked suddenly, "you know took some time off from all the paperwork and public appearances?" Zuko ran his hand over the top of his head and glanced up at Aang.

"I can't even remember," he sighed, "life's been so hectic since the peace agreement."

"Zuko," Aang exclaimed in surprise, "we signed the peace agreement nearly eight years ago….maybe you should seriously think about taking a vacation, getting away from the palace, you have enough advisors to take care of things while you're gone." Zuko gazed at Aang a little in surprise at his suggestion.

"Maybe your right," he sighed.

Suddenly Liam ran into the room dressed in a pair of light blue pajamas his dark brown hair was let down from its usual pony tail and now hung down in his face. He ran straight for Aang and into his arms. Only moments later Katara ran into the room after Liam. At the sight of her Liam became frantic.

"Daddy, Daddy…can I stay up with you and Uncle Zuko Pleaseeeeeeee."

"Liam!" Katara scolded, "I told you it was time for bed." Liam sneered at his mother and then turned back to Aang gazing at him in hopefulness. Zuko leaned forward upon his palm trying desperately not to laugh. Aang turned to Liam with a stern expression upon his face.

"Liam, he said firmly, "you have to listen to Mommy…if she says it's time for bed then it's time for bed." he gently placed him back down on the floor.

"But…but…but," his eyes began to tear up as Katara took him by the hand.

"Oh please mommy can I just stay up just this one time please, I promise I will never ask again as long as I live ever, ever, ever!" Now both Aang and Zuko were holding back their laughter. Katara sighed heavily flashing Aang a quick grin. She knelt down beside her son and smiled at him.

"Only if your father says its okay," she replied. Liam once again turned to Aang and grinned up at him innocently.

"Please Daddy."

"Oh alright," Aang gave in, "but just this once…and remember you can't ever ask again as long as you live, Aang reminded Liam of his promise. Liam nodded solemnly and then happily climbed atop Aang's lap. Katara just shook her head.

"Come here my little trouble maker," she sighed, "give me a kiss goodnight." She leaned forward and kissed Liam on the forehead she then leaned to Aang wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Aang slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him for a moment.

"Are you sure he's alright down here Aang," she questioned.

"He's fine," Aang smiled up at her, "he'll probably be out in fifteen minutes." Katara chuckled.

"Let's hope," she said crossing her fingers. Aang chuckled and watched her as she turned to leave the room.

Liam kneeled up on Aang's lap and gazed down upon the Pi Cho board in curiosity. Zuko smirked at the boy.

"Good evening Liam," he greeted. Liam smiled up at him his blue eyes gleaming.

"Hi Uncle Zuko, what are you and Daddy doing?" Aang grinned at Zuko.

"Well Liam," Zuko leaned forward, "we are playing a game called Pi-Cho," he smiled. "Do you know how to play Pi-Cho?" Liam nodded.

"Would you like to learn?"

"Sure," Liam exclaimed excitedly. Zuko smiled at the boy, he glanced over at Aang briefly.

"Hey pay attention, Aang you might learn enough to break your loosing streak." Aang just shook his head and laughed.

_Later That Night_

Aang slowly made his way up the palace stairs with Liam draped over his shoulder fast asleep. His tiny arm wrapped around his neck. Once he reached the top of the stairs he headed down a long corridor to the guest room where the twins where staying. He opened the door slowly, careful not to move too much so as not to wake the boy. He kicked the door opened with his foot and slowly made his way into the room. Gently he lay Liam down upon his bed and pulled the covers up over top of him. Liam rolled over to his opposite side and slowly stuck his thumb in his mouth. Aang chuckled silently. The boy acted so tough during the day but he resorts to thumb sucking in his sleep. Aang leaned forward and kissed his son upon the forehead. He then made his way over to Trinity's bed. He gazed down at her, such a peaceful little angel, just like Katara. He knelt down before her brushing her messy curls from her perfect little face and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She moaned slightly and Aang pulled her covers up to her chin. He slowly backed out of the room.

He headed down the hall to his and Katara's room which was only just next door to the children's room. He slowly opened the door and quietly tiptoed into the room gently closing the door behind him trying desperately not to make a sound. Katara, after all, deserved all the sleep she could get after dealing with two mischievous and quite rambunctious little six year olds all day. He slowly made his way over to the bed and gazed down upon his wife, sleeping peacefully amidst the cushy pillows and fluffy blankets. She was just as beautiful as ever. He knelt down beside the bed and just gazed at her. He gently brushed the loose strands of her long silky hair from her face and tucked them neatly behind her ear. She opened her eyes slightly and smiled.

"You're staring at me again," she whispered. Aang chuckled.

"No I'm not," he whispered back. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He then stood and made his way to the foot of the bed. He casually took off his shirt and tossed it to the side.

"Did you put Liam down," Katara asked. Aang nodded.

"He was out in a half an hour," Aang smiled, "I was off by fifteen minutes this time." Katara shook her head and chuckled.

"But Zuko kept him busy," Aang said, "Liam is now an expert in Pi-Cho." Aang slowly crawled under the fluffy blankets and wrapped his arms around Katara. She turned over on her side to face him.

"What are we going to do with that kid," she smiled, "he is just a little ball of energy!" Aang shrugged smiling back at her.

"You know," she smirked, "it's your fault."

"My fault," he grinned.

"Yes," she replied, "he is just like you, he can't sit still for two seconds, he has to get into every thing, and cause trouble….."

"Hey," Aang chuckled, "you never complained about me being a trouble maker before," he grinned at her mischievously. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly on the neck.

"Aang," she grinned.

"What," he replied innocently. He gazed at her longingly and then leaned in slowly kissing her passionately on the lips. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Aang slowly rolled her to the bed softly moving his hand along the gentle curve of her back. He continued to kiss her neck and shoulders sending shivers down her spine. Suddenly they were interrupted by a knock at the door and a tiny voice.

"Mommy." Aang paused and gazed down at Katara imploringly. She looked up to him apologetically. He shook his head.

"No," he whispered leaning forward to Katara once more, "she'll go away."

"Aang," Katara whispered in amusement. Aang sighed heavily and rolled to his side of the bed in utter defeat.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Great," Aang sighed, "eight years of marriage and we're back to pecks on the cheek." Katara walked over to her bedroom door and opened it to find Trinity standing in the hall clutching her water tribe doll. Her hair was all messy and in her face and she was rubbing her eyes. She gazed up at her mother and yawned, her grey eyes still half asleep. Katara smiled at the girl. She kneeled down before her.

"What's the matter Trini?"

"I had a bad dream Momma," she said softly.

"Oh, come here baby," Katara sighed. She opened her arms and Trinity gratefully entered, wrapping her skinny little arms around Katara's neck.

"It was only a dream Trini," she whispered as she stood and began to rock the little girl in her arms, "it wasn't real."

"I know," Trinity whispered gazing up into her mother's blue eyes. Aang rolled onto his stomach facing the foot of the bed and gazed at his wife and daughter.

"Momma," Trinity said, "can I sleep with you and Daddy?"

"Well Trini…," Katara started.

"Of course you can sleep with us," Aang sighed. Katara turned to him and smiled.

"Are you sure," she mouthed the words. Aang nodded his head and smiled. She carried her daughter over to the bed. Aang sat up and Katara handed her over to him.

"Hey you," Aang said. Trinity gazed up at her father.

"Hey you," she answered in her tiny little voice. Aang smiled, he lay her down upon the bed between him and Katara and then collapsed into his own soft pillow.

"Daddy," she said suddenly.

"What Trini," he sighed.

"We're gonna learn bending tomorrow right?"

"Yes Trini," he sighed.

"And your going to teach me the air scooter right Daddy?"

"Trini it's going to take a long time to learn the air scooter."

"But you're going to teach me right?"

"Right." Katara gazed up at Aang and giggled. Aang shot her a sarcastic glare.

"You promise," Trini said.

"I promise Trini."

"With sugar on top?"

"Trini," Aang said, "if you want to learn the air scooter you know, you're going to have to go to sleep so that you are nice and rested in the morning?"

"Okay," she whispered, she squeezed her eyes closed. Aang shook his head and chuckled silently and then slowly closed his eyes.

"Daddy," she said suddenly.

"Ugh, what Trini," Aang sighed.

"How come I have to go to sleep to air bend?"

"Because," he whispered.

"Because why?"

"Because I said so…now…go to sleep Trini."

"Okay," she sighed, "…Goodnight Daddy….Goodnight Momma."

"Good night Trinity," both Aang and Katara replied simultaneously.

To be continued .


	2. The Bending Arts

**Chapter 2 The Bending Arts**

_The next morning_

Liam and Trinity raced through the halls of the palace on their way to the gardens. Liam was in the lead. He glanced back to his sister who was once again struggling to see through her straggly curls. He laughed at the sight.

"I'm winning Trini," he called back to her. Trinity fumed at her brothers taunting, which made Liam laugh even more. He turned back around and was suddenly face to face with Zuko's chest, but before he even had time to stop he slammed into Zuko and was knocked to the floor. Trinity covered mouth trying desperately to conceal her laughter. Zuko crossed his arms and gazed down at the boy. Liam grinned sheepishly up at Zuko rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Zuko was taken aback, for a moment the boy resembled Aang exactly.

"Oops, sorry Uncle Zuko," Liam chuckled slightly. Zuko smiled at the boy. Just then Katara caught up to the kids.

"Oh, Liam," she scolded, "Zuko I'm sorry for the kids running in the halls."

"Nonsense," Zuko replied, "I couldn't even begin to think of a better use for the palace corridors." His mind drifted back briefly to the days when he and Azula used to race around these very same halls. In spite of everything, he still managed to hold on to those rare memories of his sister. It was those little moments that he missed the most, the moments when she actually was his sister. Of course that was before…. He sighed heavily and pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Where is Aang this morning," he asked.

"Oh, he's still getting up," Katara smiled, "I'm afraid Trini kept him up late with her usual twenty questions game that she loves so much." Zuko chuckled.

"You two certainly have your hands full," he grinned. Katara grinned back at him.

"Don't I know it," she said sarcastically.

"Hey Uncle Zuko," Liam suddenly interrupted tugging at his sleeve.

"Yes Liam," he answered looking down upon the boy.

"Will you teach me to shoot the bow and arrow again today?" Zuko glanced up at Katara for a moment and then turned his gaze back to Liam.

"Well Liam I think that you are supposed to practice you're bending today if I'm not mistaken." Katara smiled at Zuko.

"That's right Liam," she said kneeling down to his level, "you're doing water bending with me today."

"Water bending," Liam whined, "but that's boring, I want to learn how to shoot arrows!"

"LIAM," Katara scolded, "you have to practice your bending, I don't want to hear another complaint."

"FINE," Liam exclaimed, "then I want Dad to teach me!"

"Liam, Daddy is teaching Trinity air bending and _I_ am teaching you water bending."

"But that's not fair," Liam cried, "Daddy is better then you!" Katara was left speechless in the wake of Liam's tantrum.

"But Liam," she sighed, a hurt expression forming across her face. Liam just frowned and ran away. Katara was left kneeling upon the floor; she sighed heavily and crossed her arms. Zuko reached down and offered her a hand. She glanced upward and took his hand. He gently pulled her to her feet. Katara just shook her head.

"I don't know what's gotten into him," she sighed sadly. Zuko smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sure it's just a phase," he replied. Katara nodded.

_

* * *

_

_A few hours later _

Aang found Liam sitting quietly beside the pond in the palace gardens, throwing crumbs to the ducks. He silently approached his son and sat down beside him

"Hey Liam," Aang sighed. Liam glanced up and sighed.

"Hey Daddy, he whispered glumly.

"So," Aang sighed gazing down upon his son, "your mother tells me that you two had an argument."

"Am I in trouble?" Aang nodded.

"No, I just want to know what's bothering you Liam, why are you having such a hard time lately." Liam shrugged. Aang nodded.

"Well, what about your water bending," Aang questioned, "why don't you want mom to teach you?" Liam turned abruptly to face his father.

"Well it's not fair that Trini gets to learn from you and I don't," he exclaimed.

"Liam," Aang sighed, "your sister is an air bender, I am the only one there is who can teach her, but you have mom to teach you water bending."

"But Dad," Liam cried, "you can water bend too, and you are better then mom 'cause you're the Avatar."

Is that what this is all about Liam," Aang sighed, "you think that just because I'm the Avatar that that makes me a better teacher?" Liam nodded. Aang draped an arm around Liam's shoulder.

"Listen," he said, "I wasn't always a water bender you know." Liam gazed up at Aang in interest.

"Someone taught me how to water bend, I had a great teacher that taught me everything that I know…a true master." Aang gazed back at his son.

"Do you know who that teacher was Liam?" Liam nodded and gazed up at Aang questioningly.

"My teacher," Aang grinned, "was your mother."

"Mommy was _your_ teacher," Liam marveled.

"That's right," Aang replied, "so if there is anyone in the world that's good enough to teach you it is her. Liam frowned and turned his gaze back to the pond.

"I don't think that mommy will still want to be my teacher after I yelled at her." Aang smiled sympathetically at his son.

Well Liam, Aang replied, why don't you try apologizing to her, I'm sure she will give you another chance."

"Really Daddy," Liam exclaimed leaping to his feet.

"Of course Liam," Aang replied.

Thanks Daddy, Liam smiled and threw his arms around his father's neck, I'm going to go find Mommy now." The boy hurriedly ran back to the palace. Aang just smiled and shook his head as he watched Liam scurry away.

_

* * *

_

_Later that day_

Zuko sat on the front steps of the palace watching both Liam and Trini immersed in their bending lessons, though he seemed to pay closer attention to Liam and Katara. He envied how patient she was with him. Katara reminded him a little of his own mother, she was so caring and patient. How much different it was to learn under such a caring hand. He wished his own mother had taught him to bend instead of his short tempered and impatient father. And Liam, well Liam reminded him of himself, he was impatient and easily frustrated when things didn't come to him easily. Zuko smiled at the two it was almost as if he were observing a far off memory of himself and his mother. Suddenly Aang approached Zuko with Trini sitting upon his shoulders. Zuko leaned back on his elbows and gazed up at his friend.

"Finished practicing already," he smiled.

"Trini's a natural," Aang smiled proudly.

"Just like the old man eh," Zuko grinned.

"What can I say," Aang shrugged. He sat down next to Zuko and gazed over in Liam's direction. He watched his son intently studying his form and concentration. Zuko leaned forward upon his knees and gazed at Liam and Katara as well.

"Daddy, why is Liam taking so long," Trini asked. Aang rolled his eyes in amusement.

"And the questions begin," he sighed. Zuko chuckled.

"He just needs extra practice Trini that's all," Aang answered.

"How come I don't need extra practice?" Aang rolled his eyes to gaze up at the little girl upon his shoulders.

"Do you want to practice longer," he asked. Trini pondered her father's question for a moment. She crossed her arms upon his head and leaned her chin upon her folded arms.

"Um not right now," she sighed, "maybe later."

"Good then, no more questions please."

"Why?" Aang rolled his eyes and sighed in aggravation. Zuko burst into laughter.

* * *

"Liam bend your knees," Katara said.

"They are bent," Liam insisted. Katara shook her head. She walked up to her son and tapped him in the back of the knees causing them to bend just a little further.

"Just like that," she said softly. She stood across from him now in the fountain.

"Now close your eyes and concentrate," she said. Liam did as she said.

"Focus on the water Liam, try to feel it."

"It feels wet," Liam replied.

"Liam," she sighed opening an eye and glancing at him, "concentrate."

"I am concentrating," he replied, "the water is wet!" Katara shook her head half in aggravation and half in amusement.

"Liam you are your father's son," she sighed under her breath. She took a deep breath and exhaled deeply releasing her mild frustration. Somehow she had managed to teach Aang so she knew teaching Liam was at least possible.

"Alright Liam," she said, "I want you to try to pull and push the water okay." Liam nodded

"Now focus, feel the water, imagine it moving back and forth." Liam concentrated.

"Now move your energy outward from your hands to the water…..pull it Liam." Liam held his hands out; he focused his energy and imagined the water coming toward him. Katara opened her eyes to watch. The water suddenly rippled and moved toward the boy. Katara smiled excitedly and turned to Aang. Aang smiled and nodded in her direction. Katara turned back to Liam.

"Okay Liam," she whispered, "Now push it…push the water." The ripples were subtly redirected and moved outward and away from Liam. Katara could see little beads of sweat forming across his forehead. She smiled; concentrating so hard had taken a lot out of him. She kneeled down beside her son.

"You did it," she whispered. Liam opened his eyes and smiled at Katara.

"Really, I did it!" Katara nodded.

"You did a good job Liam; we'll practice more later okay." Liam smiled and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Thanks mom," he smiled.

_To Be Continued:_


	3. Uncle Zuko

**Chapter 3 Uncle Zuko**

_Later the next day_

Katara headed down the upstairs corridor toward Liam and Trini's room to retrieve one of Trinis's favorite dolls. As she slowly meandered passed her and Aang's quarters the door suddenly flung opened and Aang's eager arms grabbed hold of her dragging her inside.

"Aang," she giggled, "what are you up to?" He raised an eyebrow at her in pure mischief and wrapped his arms tightly around her petite waist.

"Nothing," he replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her longingly at the nape of her neck. Katara grinned.

"Come on Aang," she giggled, "I told Trini that I would bring her Miss Rosy doll to her!" She turned from him quickly reached for the doorknob and attempted to pull it open. Aang instantly grabbed her sides and pulled her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her behind her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Miss Rosy isn't going to the tea party today," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh really," Katara sighed turning to face him and placing her arms upon his shoulders. He smiled fiercely at her and nodded.

"And just what is Lady Violet supposed to do with all the extra tea and cakes that she made," Katara questioned in amusement. Aang chuckled.

"She'll just have to think of something," he grinned, "because Miss Rosy is in disposed."

"Well," Katara sighed. Aang grinned drawing her forward and kissing her passionately upon the lips.

* * *

_Downstairs in the Study_

Zuko and Liam sat at the Pi-Cho board in a battle of wits. Zuko gazed at Liam in amusement as the boy stared at the board in complete and utter concentration. It was surprising how fast Liam had taken to the game, for only having learned it the day before. He glanced for a moment over in Trini's direction. She was happily immersed in some imaginary tea party with one of her little dolls. Zuko smirked, if only Uncle Iroh were still here, he would have entertained the girl with tea parties all day long. Zuko turned his attention back to the game of Pi-Cho. Liam knelt on the chair across from him still clutching a tile in his little hand. He stared at the board seemingly unsure of the exact spot that he wanted to place it. Zuko leaned forward upon his fist and gazed at the boy. He couldn't help but see himself sitting in the very chair that Liam now occupied, playing this same game with his own uncle. Zuko leaned back in his chair and smiled slightly at the distant memory. How he missed his uncle. It was strange for Zuko sitting there across from the young boy. It was almost as if things had come full circle and he found himself feeling content for the first time in years.

Liam placed his tile and glanced up at Zuko awaiting his reaction. Zuko smirked at the boy.

"Strategic," Zuko said raising an eyebrow in the boy's direction. Liam grinned in satisfaction. Zuko gazed at the board contemplating his next move.

"Very strategic," he repeated.

"Hey Uncle Zuko," Trini tugged on his sleeve suddenly. Zuko turned from the board and gazed down upon the girl.

"Yes Trinity," he answered.

"Where's Momma and Daddy?"

"Well uh…," Zuko cleared his throat suddenly, "they're busy right now Trini."

"Oh," she sighed, "how come?" Liam rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Well Trini," Zuko said, "they just had some grown-up stuff to do, but don't worry they'll be back soon."

"Okay," she replied. Zuko sighed in relief hoping that her questions were satisfied.

"Uncle Zuko."

"Yes Trinity," Zuko sighed.

"Can you play tea party with me?"

"No, Trinity," Liam yelled.

"Why not," Trini yelled back crossing her arms and glaring at her brother.

"Because, Uncle Zuko is playing with me, that's why!" Zuko shook his head as the two siblings argued; he found the whole thing completely amusing.

"But I want to play tea party," Trini whined.

"Then play with your stupid doll," Liam replied impatiently.

"No I want to play with Uncle Zuko."

"Too bad," Liam fumed.

"Alright," Zuko yelled suddenly. Instantly both Liam and Trini froze wide eyed and turned to face Zuko.

"No more fighting," he said. He glanced back and forth between the two siblings. They just stared up at him unsure of what to expect.

"I have an idea of what we can all do together," Zuko grinned. Trini and Liam gazed at each other and then back at Zuko in curiosity.

"Come on," Zuko said standing up from the table, "follow me."

* * *

_Upstairs _

Aang stood before the wash basin bending the water to his face. With his eyes closed he reached for a towel and gently patted his face dry. He casually gazed over at Katara. She was standing before the mirror gracefully braiding her hair while humming to herself. Aang smiled lovingly at her. He never got tired of watching her. She grinned suddenly in the mirror.

"You're staring at me again," she sighed, her voice full of sarcasm. Aang chuckled. He slowly came up behind her and wrapped his arms warmly around her waist. He gently rested his chin upon her shoulder and eyed her mischievously in the mirror.

"You don't plan on finishing that braid do you," he asked.

"Aang," she exclaimed flashing him a smile. He pulled her back from the mirror and rolled her to the bed.

"Aang," she laughed.

"What," he replied innocently. He leapt onto the bed beside her and moved his arm to the side of her waist pulling her closer to him.

"You know," she sighed, "Zuko is probably on the brink of insanity right now." Aang just smiled.

"Zuko is fine with the twins," Aang insisted, "I swear."

* * *

_Back Downstairs_

Zuko led the kids out of the study and down a long corridor.

"Where are we going Uncle Zuko," Liam asked in intrigue.

"You'll see," Zuko smiled. The three walked down the long hallway to the very last door in that wing of the palace. Zuko reached for the doorknob and turned back to the children.

"This is it," he said. The two kids gazed eagerly at the door. Zuko turned the knob and flung open the door.

"Go ahead," he ushered them in. Liam and Trinity slowly entered, staring up at the walls in awe. The room was filled with Zuko's old things left over from the war. There were fire nation helmets, uniforms, and weapons among other things. Liam's eyes gleamed at the sight of all the interesting items. Zuko smirked at the boy.

"Wow, Uncle Zuko, this is all your old army stuff huh?" Zuko nodded,

"Can I try on a helmet," Liam asked excitedly.

"Sure," Zuko smiled, "here." He dropped the helmet on Liam's head and it fell passed the boy's nose. Zuko chuckled at the sight. Liam lifted it slightly and gazed around the room.

"Hey what's this," he asked excitedly dropping the helmet to the floor and running toward the far wall. He pointed up to a blue mask that hung upon the wall. Trini just stared up at the grinning face, unsure about what to make of it.

"That," Zuko replied, "is a mask that belonged to the blue spirit."

"The blue spirit," Liam exclaimed excitedly. Zuko nodded taking the mask down from the wall and handing it to Liam.

"I know about him," Trini said, "he saved Daddy once." Zuko smiled at the little girl.

"Yeah," Liam said, "Daddy tells us that story sometimes before bed."

"Is that right," Zuko smirked.

"Is this really his mask uncle Zuko?" Zuko nodded.

"It sure is," he replied.

"Wow," Liam sighed gazing intently at the mask. Zuko grinned; he then turned his attention to Trinity.

"Hey Trini, I have something here you might like as well." He knelt down beside a large chest. Trini came up beside him and gazed at the old box in curiosity. Zuko glanced at her from the corner of his eye and smiled slightly. He brushed the dust from the top of the chest, unhooked the latch and slowly opened the lid. Inside there were dainty little dolls, golden tiaras, masses of shiny necklaces and bracelets, all kinds of things fit for a little girl. Trini's eyes gleamed as she peered into the chest.

"Wow," she cried, "where did you get all that pretty stuff?"

"It belonged to my mother," Zuko replied.

"Are you sure she won't mind if I play with her jewelry," Trini asked, crossing her little arms," _my_ Mommy gets mad when I play with hers." Zuko chuckled.

"I'm sure she won't mind Trini; knock yourself out." Zuko turned his attention back to Liam. The boy was busy inspecting all the scorch marks left in his old armor. Zuko came up beside him.

"Wow Uncle Zuko, you must have been in a whole lot of battles!" Zuko nodded.

"That I was Liam," he sighed.

"I bet you won every one of them," Liam exclaimed. Zuko smirked at the boy.

"Not exactly Liam."

* * *

_A few hours later_

Katara headed back down the long corridor on her way back to the study when she nearly ran into Aang who was coming around the corner of the opposite hallway.

"Oh there you are," she sighed, "any luck in the gardens?" Aang nodded.

"Nope, no sign of them out there," he replied. Katara sighed heavily and crossed her arms. Aang could see that she was beginning to worry. He gently placed an arm around her shoulder.

"They're fine Katara;" Aang said reassuringly, "Zuko wouldn't let anything happen to them…they probably just went for a walk or something." Katara nodded slightly.

"Come on," he smiled, "I'm sure they'll be back soon." The two headed back to the study. As they entered Aang paused for a moment at the Pi-Cho board.

"What is it Aang," Katara questioned gazing at the board in intrigue.

"I'm not sure," he chuckled, "but I think Liam was about to kick Zuko's butt."

"How do you know that those tiles are Liam's," Katara questioned, "what if Zuko was sitting in that chair?"

"Katara," Aang grinned, "Zuko never sits in that chair…he always sits on the right side of the board."

"Oh…is Liam really doing that good," she asked excitedly. Aang nodded.

"Look he actually has his tiles arranged so that no matter where Zuko places his next piece, he can wipe him out in the next move," Aang chuckled slightly, "Liam's got Zuko backed into a corner!"

Suddenly the two were distracted by a sound coming from just outside the study door. They glanced at each other for a moment and then back over at the door. Just underneath the door Aang caught a glimpse of a faint shadow moving on the other side of it. He motioned for Katara to stay quiet and then headed over to the door as quietly as he could. He stood against the wall by the door and reached for the doorknob. He glanced back at Katara, smiled slightly and winked in her direction. She just smiled and shook her head. Suddenly there was another scuffle outside the door. Aang paused a moment and then he slowly turned the knob and flung the door open.

"AH-HA," Aang jumped out from behind the wall only to find the corridor empty. He stood in the door way scratching his head in confusion. He peered out of the door looking back and forth both ways but there was no one to be found. Aang turned back to Katara and shrugged. Suddenly he could hear the faint sound of giggles coming from somewhere in the room. Aang grinned as he quietly tiptoed back into the study. Katara gazed at him in intrigue.

"Are they in here," she whispered. Aang quickly motioned for her to stay quiet and then nodded in response to her question. She covered her mouth and tried desperately to keep from laughing. Aang crept over to the Pi-Cho table and quickly knelt down to peer underneath of it, nothing there. He made his way over to the large vase and gazed inside it, nothing there either. He walked over to the windows and turned back to Katara.

"Gee," he said in a sarcastic tone, "I guess they really aren't in here." Katara furrowed her eyebrows as she gazed at her husband inquisitively.

"What is he up to now," she thought to herself. Suddenly Aang blew the curtains up using air bending revealing a small masked figure crouched down by the floor. He jumped out at Aang immediately and attempted to tackle him but Aang got the best of him flipping him upside down and flinging him over his shoulder.

"Alright," Aang smirked, "who are you and what have you done with Zuko and the kids?"

"The Blue Spirit," came a muffled little voice. Aang and Katara glanced at one another in amusement.

"The Blue Spirit," Aang questioned, "I seem to remember the Blue Spirit being….taller." Katara marched up to Aang and the masked stranger.

"Alright Mr. Blue Spirit," she smirked, "where is Trini and Uncle Zuko?"

"They're playing tea party in the war room," the boy sighed as he struggled in Aang's hold.

"What," Aang chuckled glancing at the boy from the corner of his eye, "this I gotta see." He gently placed the boy back down upon the ground.

"Alright Liam," Aang said, "Lead the way."

"Hey," the boy sighed lifting the mask to reveal his face, "how did you know it was me?" Aang chuckled at the boy's reaction.

"Lucky guess," he grinned. Liam smiled back at his father. He quickly grasped his hand and yanked him toward the door.

"Come on Daddy," he urged, "let's go."

* * *

_Back in the War room _

Zuko just gazed at Trini as she sat humming to herself, pretending to prepare a pot of tea. She was wearing one of his mother's tiaras, about a dozen or more necklaces, and double that in bracelets. He wondered how she was still able to lift her arms. He sighed heavily and smiled, who knew finding Uncle Iroh's old tea set would result in this. She lifted the lid to the china tea pot and stirred the imaginary liquid. She leaned down and sniffed at it and then nodded to herself.

"That smells good," she mumbled. She reached for a cup and saucer and placed it carefully in front of her little water tribe doll. She then took another cup and held it out to Zuko with a smile.

"Here Uncle Zuko," she grinned, "the tea is ready." Zuko nodded and took the cup from her. She stood with the pot and carefully poured the imaginary liquid into Zuko's cup. He bowed his head to her and smiled.

"Why thank you Lady Trinity," he said.

"You're welcome Fire Lord Zuko," Trinity replied in a dainty tone. She continued to pour tea into the cup that was in front of her water tribe doll. She smiled suddenly and giggled.

"Alright," she said suddenly as she gazed at her doll, "I'll ask him for you." Zuko just raised an eyebrow at the girl in curiosity. Suddenly she turned to him and smiled covering her mouth to conceal a giggle. Zuko shook his head in amusement.

"Uncle…I mean Fire Lord Zuko…"

"Yes Lady Trinity," Zuko chuckled.

"Lady Violet wants to know if you have a girlfriend."

"Oh does she now," Zuko replied smiling slightly at the girl before him. Trinity nodded giggling once again.

"Well," Zuko sighed, "you tell Lady Violet that I am still looking for Miss Right."

"Well, well, well," Aang's voice suddenly interrupted the little tea party, "The rumors are true…I can honestly say that I never imagined seeing you of all people, Zuko, playing tea party!" Zuko rolled his eyes and turned to face his friend.

"Daddy," Trini exclaimed, "Will you play with me and Uncle Zuko too!" Aang smiled at his daughter and nodded.

"Why certainly Lady Trinity," he replied. He sat down cross legged next to his friend. Zuko smirked in his direction. Trini handed him a tea cup and once again pretended to pour.

"Thank you Trini," he smiled. Zuko shook his head in amusement, trying desperately not to laugh at his and Aang's predicament.

"Who could have predicted this Aang," Zuko grinned, "You and me in the same room together…playing tea party." Aang chuckled at Zuko's statement.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Zuko," Aang replied.

_To be continued…._


End file.
